


Finding our own paths

by Loverofallfandoms32



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny needs to figure his shit out, Hurt Steve McGarrett, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofallfandoms32/pseuds/Loverofallfandoms32
Summary: Steve and Danny had been in their relationship for a little over a month before Danny hit Steve with something that our boys might not come back from. Danny wants another try with Rachel.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Steve sat in a booth as one of their favorite bars nursing a beer. it was Friday night and he'd planned on going back to his house to make dinner for him and Danny like they had planned last week but right when he was leaving the palace Danny had sent him a text asking him to meet him here. Confused he had called his partner only for it to go to voicemail. A ball of unease settled in his stomach as he had drove here. He had beer and privacy at his place. Why would Danny want to meet here? 

He had just taken another swig of his drink when he saw the blonde walk in and make a bee line for him. Steve smiled and stood. "Hey man." He leaned down to kiss his partner, only to have Danny turn his head at the last second, his lips landing on his cheek instead. 

That ball of unease grew. He pulled back to ask Danny what was going on but the man had already sat down, taking a giant drink from his beer. Stumped, Steve sat opposite him. He gave Danny time to collect himself. Whatever this was about, it had Danny worked up more than he had ever seen the man. 

Danny sat the bottle down but continued playing with it, rubbing it between his palms. Finally Danny looked at him. "Sorry I didn't answer. Was driving." 

Steve nodded, though that didn't make sense. He answered his phone all the time while driving. For his team, his ex, his daughter. He answered it for him just two days ago when he had been off island following a lead. Steve had missed him something fierce and decided to call him and go into detail all the things he was going to do to him when he got back. That call had ended with both of them out of breath and cum on their pants. But he went with it. "It's ok Danny." And left it at that. Danny continued to stare at him but didn't say anything. When one minute, then two passed he decided to break the silence. "Wanna tell me what this is about?" 

Danny looked away for a second then looked back at him. Instantly Steve knew whatever it was, it was bad. "IwannagiveitanothertrywithRachel." 

He said it so fast that Steve didn't have a hope in catching any of it. "You wanna try that again buddy?" He laughed, though it did nothing to calm the growing dread in him. 

Danny cleared his throat and tried again, this time not looking at Steve. "I want to give it another try. With Rachel." 

Steve's world went white. He couldn't see anything. The noise of the bar died to nothing. He felt nothing but complete and utter devastation. When they had first gotten together this had been one of Steve's biggest fears, that Danny would one day decide being in a relationship with him wasn't giving him what he needed and he would leave him for someone else. He had voiced those fears to his partner, who then told him and showed him all the ways that Steve would always be everything he wanted. What he had wanted for years but was too scared to go for. But not once, in all of those fears, had he ever pictured the person he left him for being Rachel.

One month, 2 weeks and 3 days. That was all he got with the man who owned his heart before it was ripped out and thrown back to him. Slowly the world started coming back. The music of the bar, the bright lights, the people. And Danny, kneeling in front of him. Tears in his eyes calling his name. How long had he been out? "Steve? Babe? Can you hear me?" 

Steve looked at the man before him. The man who had been his partner for 9 plus years. His best friend for just as long. His lover for a short period apparently. And he saw him in a whole new light. He noticed his hand being held by Danny and didn't hesitate in yanking it back, surprising the other man. "Are you serious?" 

Danny stayed on the floor for a split second longer then got back up and sat in the booth again. Sighing, he nodded. "We've been talking and we just. We've really been getting along now, you know? It's like it was when we first got together, like the divorce, Stan, all of it didn't happen. We think we're ready to give it a real shot this time. Give the kids a shot at a real family." Danny looked apologetic and like he was in pain also. Fuck that. 

The more he talked, the more Steve could feel his heart break and crack. He could hear it deep in his soul. Turning to face Danny, Steve spoke in a low, dangerous voice. The one he used when he was trying to get the most hardened criminals to confess. "So let me get this straight. You have a talk, multiple by the sound of it, with your ex-wife about reconciling. And you come to me, the person your involved with, the person your currently sleeping with! Your best fucking friend! And all I get is 'Hey, sorry it was fun but I'm getting back together with the person who's made my life a living fucking hell for the past 10 years just so I can get a shot at my happily ever fucking after'. Is that what your saying Danny." 

Danny bowed his head and started mumbling to the floor. Steve wasn't having it. He was hurting so bad he wondered if he would ever feel anything but pain again. "I think the least you can do is look at me when you tell me its over Danny. I think I deserve that much at least." 

Danny looked up to him again and he had tears running down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Steve'" 

Steve stared at him like he had grown a second head. "Your sorry." He nodded his head. That's all he was getting. He then got up and walked out of the bar. Clearly there was nothing for him to say or could say in that moment. Danny had decided this. Without talking to him about any of it. He had decided to get back together with Rachel while he had been with Steve. Had he been with her while he had been with Steve? The thought turned his stomach and he made it to his truck just has he puked by the tire. 

He needed to get home. He heaved. He needed to shower. More stomach acid. He needed to change the sheets on the bed that he had made love to Danny on just this morning. 

Curtain that nothing was going to come up he straightened up as Danny made his way over to him. "Steve, wait. Can we talk? Go back inside and talk?"

Steve couldn't look at him. It had been a long time since he had felt the burn in his throat that meant he was about to cry. He didn't want to lose it in front of Danny. He shook his head and got in the truck, almost hitting Danny with the Door. He didn't care. Danny was yelling through the window for him to get out so he can explain. Please just get out of the truck Steve. Steve started the engine and peeled out of the parking lot. Not looking in the mirrors. Not seeing Danny chase after him, still yelling his name. Still begging him please, just come back. 

He didn't see Danny run to his Camaro to give chase after him. 

*HAWAII 5-0*

Steve pulled in front of his house and got out of his truck as the familiar lights of the Camaro came barreling down his drive. Steve turned and made his way in the house as Danny shot out of the car, not bothering to turn his engine off. Which is fine Steve thought. He wouldn't be staying. He stormed up the stairs as Danny came through his front door. "Steve!" 

Ignoring him he went to his room and yanked all of the bedding off the bed, sending pillows flying. Danny stopped outside of the door. "What are you doing?" 

Steve snorted. What does it look like Detective Williams?" He had never thought he would ever talk to Danny like that. Like he was someone he couldn't stand to be around but right now? He really couldn't. After the bed was taken care of he went to his closet and pulled all of Danny's shirts and pants that he had brought over out and when he walked out again he threw them at Danny. 

Danny, too shocked to move at seeing his friend like this, didn't try to catch them. "Steve, Babe, Please. Please will you let me explain?" 

Steve stopped pulling more clothes out of the dresser and turned to face his partner once more. "Yes please explain Danny because I'm just not getting it here." 

Danny opened his mouth but Steve didn't even let him draw in a breath. "Or wait! Maybe I am. Lets see if I'm right." He slowly walked closer to Danny as he spoke. "You tell me your getting back together with Rachel. The woman who used your daughter for years to get you to heel for her like a damn dog. Who lied to you for years about the fact that you have a son. Who has done nothing but strung you and those children along because she didn't know what the hell she wanted! You or Stan! You tell me this when you are in a relationship with me." He stopped right in front of Danny, eyes boring into his with so much pain Danny felt it like another presence in the room. "You don't even have the decency to talk to me about it. Your best friend! Forget the fact that we're sleeping together! Your my best friend Danny! And you didn't even talk to me about it!" 

Steve was yelling right in Danny's face. "You knew you were going to leave me for her this morning when you made love to me on that fucking bed!" He pointed across the room." And now you and Rachel are, once again, going to make a play for a relationship we both know will crash and burn. Once again, going to make those kids think their parents have worked through problems that have been there since Gracie was 5 and make happy family together." He took a breath. "And you really think anything you say to me can make up for you ripping me apart like this?" Danny was crying again and hey. There was wetness on Steve's cheeks. He blinked the tears from his eyes. "Did I miss anything Daniel?" 

Danny just stood there. Doing a damn good impression of a fish out of water. After a minute he looked away, breathing heavily and looking like he was trying to control himself. From what Steve didn't know. He just knew he couldn't handle anymore. "Just go." He said it softly but it sounded so loud in the room just now. 

Danny sniffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Steve, Please."

Steve shook his head again, ignoring the pain that was starting to form at his temples. "Get out Danny. Just get your stuff and get out of my house." He laid on the bare mattress, not even bothering with finding his pillows. "Please." He whispered harshly, finally surrendering to the grief he was feeling and he cried. 

He didn't hear Danny grab his things and walk out. Didn't hear him say 'I love you'. Didn't hear Danny's sobs when he stopped downstairs by the front door, looking up at the master bedroom one last time. Didn't see Danny punch out his driver side window after throwing his things in the trunk then sit in his car, sobbing more while ignoring the blood running down his arm. Didn't know Danny had sat in his car for over an hour, crying for the man inside before he drove home to tend to his hand. 

*HAWAII 5-0*

Saturday morning Steve would find his extra house key he had given to Danny on the table by the door. 

Sunday he would lose it again when he found some of Danny's shirts in his dryer. 

Monday he would get a call from the Governor informing him of Detective Williams immediate resignation from the 5-0 task force. He would drive to Danny's house to demand an answer.

Only to be met with an empty house instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, first off, i want to say i am so sorry that this is taking so long to post. Everytime i have something down i don't like the way its looks or sounds and i end up deleting it. So ive decided im going to make this one big story. No chapters, just a really long, hopefully really good story. I have some of it down but it will not be published until it is complete. I hope you will bare with me!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of writing the next part of Our Beginning but for some reason I couldn't get this out of my head. Wanted to post it while it was fresh. There might be some typos in this that I will go back and fix. I really hope you enjoy it and the next part of Our Beginning coming soon! Comments and Kudos are love!


End file.
